That's the way LoVe Goes
by FatPatricia515
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and song fics that have been rattling around in my head starring our favorite OTP.


**A/N- Im a long time reader and commenter in this fandom, but this is my first attempt at writing for it. Its a little intimidating because of how incredibly talented this fandom is, so please, be kind.**

 **Angel is the Centerfold**

AU in which Keith, Veronica and Lianne all moved away after Lily Kane's death – Aaron is never prosecuted. Veronica is never raped. But she does find out that her mother has been having an affair. In order to pay for Stanford she poses as a Centerfold. This is a song fic based on J. Giles Band- Centerfold.

Disclaimer I do not own Logan, Veronica, Centerfold, J Giles Band, or Veronica Mars

Even though her father hurt the Kanes, he could never fully bring himself to hate Veronica Mars. He still remembers the day her family moved away. Granted, it was more like a mob chased them out of town with pitchforks. Nevertheless, they left and Veronica was gone from his life forever. Whenever he allowed himself to think about her over the years, he saw her as she was. Pure, virginal, sweet, naïve, an innocent, she was their little Ronnie.

It wasn't like Logan Echolls would admit out loud to any of his "friends" that he thought about her from time to time over the years. She wasn't spoken of after Lily's death, it was like she died too.

But, late at night, under the cover of darkness, she would appear in the rotation, usually in little school-girl outfits. One Halloween he pictured her dressed as an angel and came harder than he ever had while self satisfying.

While Lily was his first love, Veronica was his first unrequited love. He never made a move on her, Duncan had called dibs. Regardless, watching her lick her ice cream, slowly flicking her pink tongue over the edges of the cone, rivers of vanilla melting in the sun, the image made more than a few body parts stand up and take notice, he couldn't get out of the pool until well after everyone else went inside that sweltering August day. He took an extra long shower that night to visions of Veronica licking him like an ice cream cone.

And He couldn't say, _No_ to her. Not like anyone could say no to Veronica Mars. She had this look, she'd tilt her head and smile, and ugh, she could get you to do anything for her. Not that he really need to be coerced usually, but he enjoyed the effort just the same.

Dick had always been a perv, unsurprisingly he had a subscription to playboy. The surprising thing was this months centerfold. He felt his blood run cold. His Ronnie shouldn't be laid out before everyone. The idea that Dick and his frat brothers had seen her was too much for him. He burned it in the fireplace. But that wasn't enough.

He was jealous and horny as hell. Dammit, now he knew where she was and what she looked like underneath all those soft little sweater sets. Logan loaded up the Range Rover and drove straight to the Stanford campus. Not sure what the plan was but, he knew he needed to be nearer to her. Like a tractor beam of hotness pulling him towards her.

Once Logan saw the dormitories he realized he didn't know which one was hers, nor did he have her phone number. And God what was he gonna say, "Hey we used to be friends, and I saw you naked in my friends magazine so I figured we could have sex now?" Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. He needed to play this cool.

What good is being a spoiled rich kid if you cant get what you want? So after a couple of phone calls Logan was now in possession of Veronica Mars' unlisted cell phone number. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he slowly breathed out and pressed the Call button.

"Hello?", a soft slightly cautious voice answered.

"Umm, yeah, Hi?, um Veronica?"

"Yes? Do I know you? Because this number is unlisted."

A Deep Low Chuckle came threw clearly, "Well we used to be friends, along time ago. And I know its unlisted it made you that much harder to find, but you never made anything easy Mars."

"Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me," his smile was elated, she remembered his voice, maybe this wasn't one sided, "I had been thinking about you lately and wanted to catch up."

A long pause followed and Logan began to worry she had hung up until she replied coldly, " You saw it didn't you?"

 _Shit, he did not plan for this and he really should have._ He couldn't lie to her, not now anyway. His words came out in a torrent of incoherent mumbles, "Yes, I mean not really. I mean I saw that it was you, but I didn't look. Ok, I did look. But I didn't buy the magazine, it was Dicks, and I burned it so he couldn't look. But, thats not why Im calling you now."

"Really? So you didn't like what you saw?"

Logan's eyebrows raised to his hairline, his brained screamed at him _ABORT! ABORT! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! THIS IS A TRAP!_ Play it cool, play to your strengths.

 _"Veronica,_ I always liked what I saw."

"Well damn... that was good. Do you use that line on all the girls?"

"Only the short ones."

And then she laughed, beautiful, light and angelic just the way he remembered her. They talked for two hours that night. It took him two months to work up the courage to ask her out on a date.

She said yes, over and over again.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na_


End file.
